


Jonsa Drabble Fest Part Deux

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest Part Deux [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Political Jon, Wordcount 500-700+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: A couple of drabbles for the Drabble Fest 2. All drabbles are set in possible S8 canon. No AU's





	1. Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late with the holidays, work, school, kids and a demanding pampered dog my life has been hectic, hectic and hectic. I hope to update by the end of today or tomorrow.

**Day 1: ~~First~~ /Relief**

He had run this day over in his mind a hundred times…a thousand times but nothing could prepare him for this.

“Sansa,” Jon whispered so soft that the words felt as if they had frozen in the mist of the cold winter breeze.

Her hair was darker then he had remembered, crimson. A deep soft velvet shade of red. Her skin was pale but warm. Her eyes the deepest blue, a shadow of the forbidden but beloved northern winter rose.

She has always belonged here. The Lady of Winterfell. A woman of the north. 

“Jon,” Sansa called his name from the balcony. She quickly walked down the stairs not too hastily but without a hint of apprehension. Only a few steps and she would be embracing her brother, again.

Jon averted his eyes for only a moment to dismount from his destrier. And then his eyes were staring at his sister once more.

“Sansa,” Jon uttered with a faint smile. He wasn’t certain if she would be angry with him.

_Please, Gods let her understand what I have done I did for love._

“Jon,” Sansa smiled.

Jon faint smile grew to a wide familiar grin. Sansa held out her arms and then they embraced.

Tightly, longer then he had anticipated. But it felt right…oh so right and safe…safe at last. Jon inhaled the icy cold air and felt his heart beating faster…harder…stronger.

_Please, Sansa, understand._

He could hear it so close yet so far away. Footsteps crinkling over the freshly fallen snow. Jon exhaled, his heart beat faster, harder and he held his sister with a tight grip. A possessive grip.

Sansa pulled away slightly. He knew that she had opened her eyes and her gaze was staring at someone but whom?

_Please, Sansa, understand._

Sansa nuzzled her nose into his furs. Jon could feel her pulling away but then she held him…so tight...so warm. A possessive grip.

Jon didn’t need to hear her mutter words to let him know that she understood.

They held each other for a moment...a brief moment…harder…stronger...tighter. Sansa exhaled and so did he. Their hearts beat as one and then they felt it a calm relief before the storm. 

_“Your Grace.”_


	2. The Essosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Essos

**Day 2: Essos/ ~~Touch~~**

“We should let her know.” Tyrion held the letter in his hand.

“And then what?” Varys tilted his head with an inquisitive glare. “Hmm…She’ll fly back to Essos and take what is hers with fire and blood?”

“Of course not,” Tyrion pocketed the letter. “But we need to let her know and soon before she finds out from someone else.”

“Who,” Varys chortled. “Your dear sister? Cersei wants Daenerys to stay in the North, fight and lose.” Tyrion lifted his brow which Varys promptly ignored. “Did you think I didn’t know about your little arrangement. My little birds have eyes and ears behind every inch of the walls in Kings Landing and the Red Keep.”

“Sadly, those eyes and ears were solely absent in Lannisport.”

Varys glanced at Tyrion with a near shocked expression. “Yes,” He cleared his throat. “A mistake I plan to never make again. My little birds were detained for quite a while under the tutelage of an ill-gotten frontrunner but,” Varys moved his lips and lined them in a satisfying smirk. “They will never be his eyes and ears again. The Essosi birds have never failed me and they speak only the truth. Her Lover…”

“Former lover!”

“Yes,” Varys coughed. “Daario Naharis is no more. The people of Meereen have crowned his wife.”

“You mean his murderer,” Tyrion yelled.

“If you say so,” Varys uttered. “His wife was Hizadaar zo Loraq’s half-sister, a former noble.”

“She was a pretender.”

“No,” Varys frowned, “She was the key to the throne in Meereen and Daario tried to make a mockery of her heritage, defile her and failed.”

“And what now?”

“What now,” Varys repeated. “The Second Sons have fallen. The ones who were loyal to Daario have been killed and the remaining have fully given their support to the new queen and her Bravosi distant cousin who helped her win back the throne.” Varys muttered. “From what I have heard the two are in love and plan to marry soon.”

“That wasn’t in the letter,” Tyrion said before taking a deep sip from his flask. He had slowly taken up the habit of drinking as soon as they disembarked from the shores of Dragonstone.

“My little birds have been communicating with me for quite some time.” Varys glanced at Tyrion he had wiped his mouth and closed his flask after a deep long swig.

Varys continued. “I wanted to wait until we reached Winterfell. I was surprised when my informants were waiting for me at White Harbor and at the inn in Wintertown. Meereen has finally found peace under new leadership.”

“Daenerys won’t be pleased that it wasn’t Daario, someone she had named as leader of Meereen who issued that peace.”

*******

“Your Grace,” Tyrion muttered.

Daenerys shot Tyrion a look that could melt the ice outside the gates of Winterfell. “They need to know we are in love.”

_Are you?_ Tyrion thought.

He planned to question Jon’s Snow love but thought better of it. Now is not the time. Daenerys has already lost one lover by death’s hands no need to add another.

Instead, he answered. “The Lords need to warm up to you they will bow and refer to you as their queen very soon give them time. Jon and Sansa will make sure of it.”

“You say it as if they are a team,” Dany spat. “ _Jon and Sansa._ She is very beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Yes, but,” Tyrion turned his head to Jon who had glanced at Sansa so quickly only the most astute and detail-oriented eyes in the room would have noticed. He had noticed. Varys had noticed too.

_“Peculiar.” Varys had uttered under his breath during their meeting in the Great Hall._

“She is not as beautiful as you,” Tyrion said. “You are the one he…”

“Loves,” Daenerys uttered. “Yes, I know.” Daenerys turned her gaze to Jon. Jon quickly glanced at Sansa and then shifted his eyes to Daenerys and nodded.

“Your Grace,” Tyrion cleared his throat. “There is something I need you to know, it’s about news from Essos.”

“I have no time for this,” Dany shooed Tyrion away. “Whatever it is it can wait.”  


	3. Her Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Snowflakes

**Day 3: ~~Modern AU~~ /Snowflakes**

She looked hauntingly beautiful. Jon hadn’t meant to stare, but he needed to know that she understood. He had given up the North or it was what he had needed Daenerys to believe.

_Sansa, please understand._

The Lords and Ladies of Winterfell had called for an emergency meeting in the Great Hall as soon as Queen Daenerys court had arrived. Dany wasn’t pleased with the informality and cold welcome of the North.

“Can’t they understand that I have come here to save them,” Daenerys had yelled after the Lords and Ladies were dismissed for a small break. 

The room was no longer filled with Northerners except for himself, Jorah and Tormund who wore the biggest grin even after his near-death experience at the Wall.

“My dragons can fight the Night King and my undead child,” Daenerys spoke softening her temper under a cold fiery visage. “The North will lose without me. The Umbers have all but perished even the child Lord.”

“I believe his name was Ned,” Tormund voice boomed throughout the hall. “I wish I was there to save the little Lord. No man, woman or child should ever have to perish and resurrect under that monster’s hand.

“MY CHILD IS NO MONSTER!”

“I believe he meant the Night King, your grace.” Varys voice ringed.

“What the bald man in the dress just said,” Tormund chuckled. “But the white beast with the cold blue fire breath is a monst-”

“Your grace,” Jon interrupted. “Let me speak with them I am certain I can get them to change their minds. Get them to see we need you,” Jon looked into Dany’s violet eyes. “We need you by our side.”

“As you wish,” Dany exclaimed. “I will give you an hour and upon their return, I hope to expect to see you have reasoned with them to stand by their queen.”

“Yes,” Jon bowed and escorted himself out of the room with Tormund lagging behind him.

*****

Jon had asked everyone around Winterfell where Lady Sansa could have gone. Many of the servants, Lords, and Ladies who still held no ill will to him didn’t have clue where she would’ve gone. After nearly twenty minutes he had found her looking out from the same balcony she had stood a when they had both bid their farewells, not knowing if they would ever meet again.

Snowflakes had fallen softly on her hair. A few had blown over her pale pink cheeks and melted. She looked sad and lovely. He wasn’t sure if the droplets on her cheeks were melting snowflakes or tears. He had to turn away or she was would mistake the melting snowflakes on his cheeks for tears too.

“I wonder if they were tears?”

“What,” Tormund screeched.

“It was nothing,” Jon muttered never taking his eyes off from Sansa peering out on the balcony. And as if she could sense someone was watching her, Sansa stared down at her brother standing beneath the balcony. She glared for a brief moment and then turned from his sight. She departed so abruptly that the snowflakes danced into a cyclone releasing her fury into the cold winter air.

Tormund looked up at the place where Sansa once stood and then turned his attention to Jon. “Seems like she’s not happy with your decision to support the Dragon Lady.” Tormund guffawed. “I don’t blame her, how you could let such a tiny woman steal your crown. Luckily, she hasn’t stolen your heart.” Tormund chuckled. “I always knew only a redhead could do that.”

“I need to go,” Jon said and quickly left the Wildling side.

_I need to speak with her at once_


	4. And Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Dragons

**Day 4: ~~Truth~~ /Dragons **

“Sansa,” Jon pleaded.

He had found Sansa inside of Winterfell halls hastily walking to her chambers. Jon had yelled her name so loud that a few of the guards and servants in the hall had perked their ears to hear what all the commotion was about. Sansa had no choice but to escort Jon to her solar and speak with him in private.

“Jon,” Sansa replied. Her face wore an icy cold demure, but her voice cracked for a brief moment. “You gave the North, your home, our home to not only a foreign stranger but a Targaryen. Did you think we would willingly bow to her as soon as the soles of her feet touched the threshold of Winterfell’s Gates?”

“No, of course, I didn’t- “

“Then why did you bend the knee to her and give up your crown for a useless title,” Sansa spat as if the words left a bitter taste on her tongue. “Warden of the North,” She guffawed. “The title is meaningless until she is crowned Queen of Westeros.” She exhaled. “And have you forgotten who holds that title?”

“Cersei has formed a truce but after- “

“After,” Sansa yelled. “There may not be an after or have you forgotten that the Night King has destroyed Last Hearth and the Wall. Every day The Night King and his army footsteps grow closer to our doors. We might not have the strength of the Northern, and the Vale men to fight the undead if they leave.”

Sansa paused. “Of course, this was Cersei’s plan all along. She knew we would be too busy bickering amongst ourselves and fighting the undead to wage war against the Lannister army. Jon, how could you be so foolish?”

“Foolish,” Jon yelled. “We have Dragonglass, twice the men we had before to help us fight the Night King and his army. Daenerys has given us not only men, support but...”

“Dragons,” Sansa uttered. “I see, she paused. “And you gave up your crown, your home and your dignity for dragons.”

“Yes,” Jon exclaimed. “And I will gladly do it again to make sure that the North is safe, that Arya, Bran, and Winterfell is safe. That you are safe the woman that I lov…”

Jon paused, stared at Sansa still holding onto her icy visage, licked his lips and then continued. “I need Daenerys men but most of all I need the Dragonglass for weapons and her dragons. Sansa,” Jon looked up into his sister cold blue eyes, but he could see the ice was melting. “I’ll do it again to save the people I love. Sansa, do you understand?”

There was brief silence but then Sansa nodded. “Yes,” she replied. “You have my support.”

“And trust,”

“What?”

Jon grabbed her hand. Sansa looked up at him and for a brief moment, Jon had wondered if he had gone too far. He needed to not only hear that she trusted him, but he needed to touch her to guarantee that she understood how he felt. That he didn’t love Daenerys only…

“I trust you,” Sansa uttered. Jon let out a sigh of relief. “I trust that you will honor your word to protect us, the people you love.” Sansa stared into his eyes. “Including your queen.”


	5. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Liar

**Day 5: ~~Bastards~~ /Liar**

“Liar,” Arya poked her brother in his side with the iron hilt of her sword, _Needle._

“What are you talking about,” Jon coughed.

“You know I can tell when people are lying,” Arya said with a satisfied grin. “You didn’t bend the knee and you’re not in love with the Dragon Queen.

“Daenerys,” Jon corrected. “The queen’s name is- “

“I don’t care,” Arya interrupted. “You promised to tell me everything. Sansa knows.” Arya was convinced. “She knows some things but not all. What are you keeping from us?”

“Arya,” Jon clearly spoke with a serious tone. “If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone.”

Arya looked around inside the hall at the Westrosi and Foreign men and women all laughing and cheering inside the hall. A drunken Dothraki had his arm around a Northern woman stumbling to and fro throughout the hall. The inebriated couple almost bumped into Arya. He mumbled something in Dothraki and then excused himself as best as he could in a broken common tongue.

Arya rolled her eyes and dragged her brother outside and down the hall away from the loud and boisterous affair. “You know if it wasn’t for Sansa none of this would be possible.”

“I know,” Jon agreed. “I owe her so much.”

“Yes, I know.” Arya smiled. “I don’t want to know.”

“Arya, are you sure?”

“Whatever it is I’m sure you have a good reason for not letting us know what it is.” Arya hugged her brother and then ran back into the Great Hall.

*****

“I love your dress,” Dany smiled at Sansa while sitting on the Weirwood chair that was meant for the Northern Kings. “Did you make it yourself?”

“Yes, your…Grace,” Sansa uttered.

Sansa had taken a seat beside Daenerys after Tyrion had graciously pardoned himself from the Queen's side to drink and chatter with Lord Manderley and Tormund Giantsbane. After he had left, she had no choice but to sit by Daenerys side while her trusted advisor Missandei had filled the empty seat on her left meant for the Warden of the North.

After a long silence, Dany spoke. “You must make a dress for me. I love the colorful fabric. How did you ever find such fine velvet material in these desolate parts of the North?"

“I made it from tattered pieces of my mother’s dresses,” Sansa muttered desperately trying to keep her courteous composure even though she was seething inside.

“Ah,” Daenerys gasped. “That explains the blue and red amongst the dull grey and white.” Daenerys smooth her hands over the helm of Sansa’s skirts. “And fish amongst wolves. Your mother was a Tully?” Sansa nodded. “Fish are such docile, timid creatures. My dragons would scoop a mouthful in their mouths during our excursion from Essos to Westeros. They never stood a chance against hungry dragons.”

“I have heard tales of Krakens and large monstrous fish that would pull dragons down into the deep waters of the Shimmering Sea,” Sansa said with a courteous voice. “I also heard there have been sightings of these monsters pulling whole ships down into their watery graves now that magic has returned.” Sansa stared out into the laughing crowd. “So, you see, your grace even fish can be as deadly as dragons in the right environment.” Sansa smiled and patted the queen’s hand. “But those are just tall tales.”

Missandei burst into a fit of giggles. “Your, grace Lady Sansa has made a joke.”

“A joke oh, I see.” Daenerys chuckled beside her advisor and Sansa joined the two. “Lady Sansa you are quite the storyteller.”

“Yes, your grace,” Sansa smiled. “I fear my sense of humor is a bit morbid after living with Queen Cersei for so many years.”

“I see,” Daenerys furrowed her brow. “It makes sense. She is such an unpleasant woman.”

Daenerys held Sansa’s hand. “But I am nothing like her and I know we will be fast friends.” Daenerys stared at her skirts once more before turning towards the crowd. “You must make me a dress. I would love to wear a Northern gown with Targaryen and Stark colors especially once your brother and I are wed.” Daenerys rubbed her belly and glanced at her advisor Missandei. “Soon, I hope.”

“Yes, soon.” Sansa agreed. Although she felt as though she wasn’t telling the truth she could never sew a dress for someone like Queen Daenerys. Never in a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> After working on a time crunch I hope these drabbles were somewhat easy to understand. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank the lovely Drabble Fest Mods for the wonderful work they do. You guys rock! : D


End file.
